


told you so, Columbo

by helsinkibaby



Series: Among the Stars [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Mick and Joe are trapped by enemy fire. Before Caitlin saves the day, Mick points out a few home truths.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So one of the prompts last week had Joe and Caitlin stuck on a spaceship. Apparently, Mick has opinions about them. 
> 
> Theme : bad ass ladies  
> Prompt : The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, She's the one who saves him from the bad guy.  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/806478.html?thread=102906190#t102906190

Joe shouldn't really be surprised. Ever since he's been on the Waverider, he's reckoned that about one in five of their jobs go according to plan - when they have a plan, that is - and knowing his luck, he should have known that the time he went along with them wouldn't be the one that went smoothly. 

"You're a good shot, Joe," he mutters to himself, remembering Sara's words. "We could use you." He sets his jaw as he fires off another shot. Compared to the fire raining down around him, he doesn't think it will do much good. "Never again." 

"Don't worry so much, Columbo." He blinks at that, not having figured Mick Rory for the consoling type. Not where he's concerned at any rate - based purely on his job, Mick had hated him at first sight. Of course, the feeling had been pretty much mutual. "We're getting out of this." 

"Yeah?" Joe peeks around the corner and regretted it as a shot whistles past him. "You sure about that." 

"Positive." A funny smirk hovers around Mick's lips, completely at odds with the situation they find themselves in. "If I don't get you back safe, that pretty little doc of yours will have my guts for garters." He chuckles mirthelssly. "And we both know she's got the skills to do it too." 

Joe can't deny that, nods his agreement. Then he stops, hits rewind and considers the first part of that statement. "What do you-"

"Come on, everyone knows about you and the doc." Mick tilts his head, considers. "Well, everyone except the two of you that is. You should really do something about that... it's not like she can resist me for long." 

Joe's of the opinion that Caitlin can resist Mick all year long but he knows better than to say that in such close quarters when Mick is armed and can easily make Joe's death look like a tragic accident. Still, it doesn't change the fact that he and Caitlin are just friends. Friends who talk late into the night. Friends who have dinner together. Friends who hold hands a lot. But still, just friends. "There's nothing-"

Once again, Mick interrupts him. "Keep telling yourself that. Leaves the way clear." 

Joe opens his mouth to reply but just then, there's an explosion high in the sky and he looks up, sees a familiar fiery shape blazing across the sky. "Here comes the cavalry," he says and he barely hears Mick's snicker. 

"Told you." 

Except it's not Jax and Stein who come to save them, they're evidently just there to provide a distraction. Because suddenly the air in the room drops several degrees and he hears their enemies crying out, sees bullets flying by him turning to ice. 

He knows what that means. 

He and Mick share a glance, then nod, standing and returning fire. Not that there's much to return, all their enemies are frozen in place - literally - and if they're not, their weapons are. Standing in the middle of them is Caitlin, her hair snow white, her eyes a brilliant shade of blue, curlicues of cold air swirling from her hands. 

Mick lets out a low whistle. "Man, if I thought she was hot before..."

"Forget it, Mick." Caitlin's voice is harsh, wrong, and it makes a chill go down Joe's spine. Then Caitlin blinks and her eyes return to normal as the mists vanish from her hands. "I'm taken," she says and it's Caitlin's voice he hears as she strides towards him and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. 

For a first kiss, it's pretty damn spectacular and Joe loses all track of time as he kisses her back. He only pulls away when he hears applause. "About damn time," Mick says as Firestorm lands beside him, a grin appearing on Jax's face as he takes in the sight. "Told you so, Columbo." 

For once, Joe doesn't mind it. 

And when Caitlin kisses him again, he minds it even less.


End file.
